


Une histoire de tarte aux pommes

by Zeegzag



Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Amitié, Gen, Humour, Se passe durant leur adolescence à Banora, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Genesis vient frapper à la porte d'Angeal pour qu'il l'aide à confectionner une tarte aux pommes.
Series: De l'ombre à la lumière [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504319
Kudos: 1





	Une histoire de tarte aux pommes

**Author's Note:**

> Dans cet OS, Angeal et Genesis ont douze ans.
> 
> Aussi, quand j'ai écrit cet OS, ça faisait un sacré bout de temps que je n'avais pas refait Crisis Core et j'avais oublié tout de l'histoire derrière l'épée d'Angeal... ou plutôt, ça s'était déformé dans ma tête pour donner la version présente dans cette fic. Bref ! Considérez donc que cette version est canon dans mes fics. D:

1

— Que la Déesse vous bénisse, toi et ta famille !

Un début d'après-midi, à Banora. La période froide a doucement commencé à laisser place à la chaleur habituelle de cette partie du monde. L'air est humide, presque opaque et le soleil déjà en grande forme.

Tout sourire, des paquets plein les bras, Genesis fait face à un Angeal soupçonneux qui, pour l'heure, lui interdit encore l'entrée de sa maison.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton est sans doute un peu agressif, mais c'est qu'à force, il connaît bien son ami. Oui, quand celui-ci se présente à votre porte avec un regard aussi pétillant que le sien, c'est qu'il s'apprête à vous embarquer dans l'une de ses fameuses idées – le genre qui ont tôt fait de vous mettre dans de drôles de situations.

Genesis lève ses paquets devant lui et annonce :

— Sois reconnaissant, car aujourd'hui, tu vas te régaler d'une spéciale Rhapsodos !

— Une… quoi ?

— En d'autres mots, la meilleure tarte aux pommes que tu aies goûtée de ta vie !

Angeal cligne des yeux, fixe son ami comme si celui-ci venait de perdre définitivement l'esprit. Il a beau être habitué à ses excentricités, il n'empêche qu'il a toujours un peu de mal à le suivre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

Genesis force le passage, l'oblige à se décaler pour le laisser passer et explique, tout en allant déposer son chargement sur la table :

— J'ai eu envie d'en manger une, mais mère m'a dit de ne pas ennuyer notre domestique. Alors quitte à m'y coller tout seul, je me suis dit que ce serait plus amusant si je partageais le fruit de mon expérience avec mon bon ami Angeal Hewley.

— Et tu ne pouvais pas la faire chez toi plutôt qu'ici ?

Genesis lève un doigt, qu'il fait gigoter de droite à gauche.

— Tu n'y comprends décidément rien. Si j'avais fait ça, ça aurait été… oh, bonjour, Gillian !

Un panier à linge vide dans les bras - dont elle vient de terminer d'étendre le contenu - Gillian passe le pas de la porte. Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, comme elle reconnaît leur visiteur, et le vieux chien qui l'a accompagné dans sa corvée s'approche du jeune garçon en balayant le sol de sa queue.

— Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu une voix familière. Quel bon vent t'amène ? questionne-t-elle, tandis que Genesis s'accroupit pour venir gratter l'animal derrière ses oreilles.

— Il veut cuisiner une tarte, lui explique Angeal.

— Et pas n'importe quelle tarte ! La meilleure ! Et pour ce faire…

Il se redresse et va fouiller dans ses sacs pour en sortir une pommesotte, qu'il fait sauter dans sa main.

— Je nous ai ramené les pommes qui poussent à côté de chez moi. Avec un ingrédient de cette qualité, je suis sûr de vous surprendre tous les deux !

— Ben voyons, fait Angeal. Comme si c'était aussi simple !

Il va d'ailleurs pour signifier à sa mère qu'elle n'est pas obligée d'accepter qu'il se serve de leur cuisine pour ses expérimentations, mais comme à son habitude, celle-ci semble toute disposée à lui passer ses caprices.

— Je suis certaine qu'elle sera délicieuse, dit-elle, avant de jeter un œil aux sacs que Genesis a entassé sur sa table. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

— Maman… !

— Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Gillian : je m'occupe de tout !

— Le laisse pas faire, grogne Angeal. Il va en mettre partout si personne n'est là pour le surveiller.

— Ton manque de confiance en moi me déçoit, 'Geal ! lui lance Genesis, un air faussement blessé sur son visage. Ne l'écoutez pas, Gillian : je vous promets que nous nettoierons tout une fois que nous en aurons terminé.

Et à Angeal, qui s'est installé à table et a posé le menton dans sa main, de redresser brusquement sa position. Tournant un regard rond en direction de son ami, il répète :

— Nous ?!

— Bien sûr ! Moi et mon assistant, ce cher Angeal !

— J'en étais sûr ! s'agace son ami. En fait, tu vas juste me laisser faire tout le travail !

— Bien sûr que non. Je te rappelle que ça s'appelle une spéciale Rhapsodos, pas une spéciale Hewley.

Mais plutôt que de rassurer son ami, ses mots ne font en vérité que renforcer sa suspicion. Gillian, elle, continue de sourire. Amusée. Puis, après un coup d'œil à son fils et à son expression ronchonne, elle dit :

— Dans ce cas, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai à l'étage !

2

Après avoir déballé l'ensemble des sacs rapportés par Genesis, les deux adolescents observent le tout sans trop savoir par où commencer.

— J'espère que tu sais comment on cuisine une tarte aux pommes, au moins ? questionne Angeal, les bras croisés.

Et à Genesis de répliquer, un large sourire aux lèvres :

— Absolument aucune idée !

Son ami grogne. Il l'aurait parié !

— Mais je suis certain que mon vieil Angeal, lui, sait, ajoute Genesis en venant lui passer un bras en travers des épaules.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que je serais censé savoir ?

— Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas le cas ?

— Ben… je sais quoi faire des pommes, mais pour ce qui est de la pâte…

— Ah…

Et comme il comprend que Genesis n'a pas pensé qu'ils pourraient faire face à ce type de cas de figure, il lève les yeux au ciel. Puis, se dégageant du bras de son ami, il appelle :

— M'man ?

Mais Genesis lui saute aussitôt dessus.

— Non, laissez-la tranquille. J'ai dit qu'on en ferait une nous-mêmes et je ne compte pas revenir là-dessus !

— À la base, tu as dit que TU en ferais une.

— Mais c'est tout de même plus amusant si on s'y met à deux, non ?

— Si on est bloqués dès la première étape, ça risque pas de le devenir, en tout cas.

— Oh, allez, lui fait Genesis en jetant un regard autour de lui. Je suis sûr que Gillian a un livre de cuisine quelque part. Ce serait un monde si on n'y trouvait pas la recette dont on a besoin !

Comprenant qu'il ne parviendra pas à le faire changer d'avis, Angeal soupire et marche en direction du coin cuisine, où il attrape le vieux livre de recettes de sa mère. Il le feuillette déjà quand il s'installe à la table et Genesis vient se pencher par-dessus son épaule.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne parviennent pas à y trouver les informations qui les intéressent et Angeal finit par le refermer sèchement.

— Et maintenant… ?

Sa mauvaise humeur, doucement, commence à s'éveiller. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de passer l'après-midi à cuisiner; pensait plutôt aider sa mère dans quelques tâches ménagères, puis aller se balader, peut-être même pêcher si l'envie lui prenait. Il se doutait bien que Genesis finirait tôt ou tard par le rejoindre, mais il n'imaginait certainement pas se retrouver coincé ici avec lui.

— J'ai une idée ! lance Genesis en claquant des doigts. Commence à t'occuper de nos pommes, d'accord ? Je reviens tout de suite.

Là-dessus, il quitte l'habitation au pas de course par la porte laissée ouverte.

À nouveau, Angeal pousse un soupir. Puis, posant les yeux sur l'amoncellement de pommes rapportées par son ami, il se lève pour aller chercher un couteau, ainsi qu'un saladier et une assiette creuse, avant de ramener le tout à table.

Là, il attrape une pomme et, lentement, laisse son couteau en mordre la chair. Ses yeux, eux, balayent les provisions de Genesis et il se demande ce que ce dernier pouvait bien avoir dans la tête, au moment de les fourrer dans ses sacs. Il y a là bien plus de choses qu'il n'en faut à la confection d'une tarte aux pommes et… surtout… dans quel monde cet imbécile s'imagine-t-il que l'on peut avoir besoin d'ingrédients tels que de la mente, ou bien des flocons d'avoine ? Il y a même de la levure de bière ! Il veut bien qu'il ne soit pas très doué en cuisine, mais tout de même !

Avec un grognement, il se met donc au travail et songe, qu'au final, ce n'est peut-être pas plus qu'il soit venu frapper à sa porte pour qu'il l'aide à la confectionner, plutôt que de lui ramener une tarte déjà prête et à laquelle il se serait vu contraint de goûter…

3

Quand Genesis refait son apparition, Angeal en est à sa quatrième pomme. Il la laisse tomber dans le saladier, au milieu de ses congénères déjà dénudées, et lève les yeux vers son ami. Essoufflé, celui-ci n'en arbore pas moins une expression victorieuse.

— Je savais que quelqu'un du voisinage devait en posséder un ! dit-il en brandissant devant lui un livre de recettes dédié aux pâtisseries.

À l'idée qu'il ait pu frapper à la porte de ses voisins pour se le procurer, Angeal ne peut retenir un gémissement. Il espère qu'il ne leur a pas parlé de lui… et surtout, qu'il n'a pas eu de comportement susceptible de le faire passer pour plus illuminé qu'on ne l'estime déjà.

Se laissant tomber sur une chaise, Genesis le feuillette rapidement et annonce :

— Et ce n'est même pas difficile à réaliser. Vraiment, avec un peu de jugeote, on aurait très bien pu s'en sortir seuls !

— J'en doute, grommelle Angeal en reportant son attention sur les ingrédients rapportés par son ami.

Sa main se tend en direction des pommesottes et il en saisit une nouvelle, dont il commence à éplucher la peau avec dextérité. Impressionné, Genesis le regarde faire, le voit tourner habilement la pomme, tandis que la lame de son couteau glisse dans sa chair, produisant une longue épluchure qui s'entortille déjà sur elle-même.

— Eh bien, Angeal, je ne te savais pas si doué pour ce type d'activité.

— L'habitude, lui répond son ami.

— Je vais t'aider, fait Genesis en se levant pour aller se cherche un couteau. À deux, on devrait en avoir terminé rapidement et après ça, il ne restera plus qu'à nous partager les tâches restantes.

Revenant s'asseoir, il attrape à son tour une pomme et entreprend de l'éplucher. Mais contrairement à Angeal, il s'avère très maladroit et ses épluchures n'excèdent jamais plus de quelques centimètres. Agacé, il s'acharne, tente de faire mieux, mais le résultat tourne rapidement au massacre.

Surprenant le sourire en coin d'Angeal, il lui adresse un regard noir, avant de reposer le fruit au milieu de ses congénères et de dire :

— Tu sais quoi ? Puisque tu t'en sors si bien, tu vas t'en occuper tout seul. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais préparer la pâte.

L'espace d'un instant, son ami hésite à le taquiner. C'est incroyablement tentant, mais il décide finalement de se montrer indulgent et se contente d'opiner du chef. Se relevant, Genesis se dirige donc vers un meuble, à l'intérieur duquel il entreprend de farfouiller.

— Hé ! s'agace Angeal. Tu pourrais demander avant de fouiller chez les gens !

— Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'ouvre, lui rappelle Genesis. Je sais donc déjà ce que je vais y trouver.

— Quand même !

Pour toute réponse, Genesis lui offre un haussement d'épaules. Puis il récupère un saladier et revient à table. Le livre de cuisine ouvert devant lui, il place à sa gauche les ingrédients dont il va avoir besoin, avant d'aller se remplir une cruche d'eau. La chose faite, il entreprend d'ouvrir le sac de farine; s'y prend toutefois un peu trop fort, car celui-ci se déchire d'un coup et répand une bonne partie de son contenu sur la table et à ses pieds. À la catastrophe s'ajoute un nuage blanchâtre, qui l'englobe déjà complètement.

Comme le nuage en question l'atteint également, vient recouvrir ses cheveux et ses vêtements d'une fine pellicule de farine, Angeal ferme les yeux.

Ne pas se mettre en rogne, ne pas se mettre en rogne, ne pas…

— Tu comptes nettoyer, j'espère ? gronde-t-il, son couteau s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans la pomme qu'il tient toujours en main.

Émergeant de son nuage, un air un peu stupide sur les traits, Genesis bat des paupières. Puis il baisse les yeux en direction de ses pieds, y découvre le monticule poudreux qui recouvre ses chaussures et soupire :

— Je crois que je suis bon pour retourner frapper chez tes voisins, 'Geal.

4

Les manches relevées et de la farine jusqu'au bout du nez, Genesis termine de pétrir la pâte. Le vieux chien d'Angeal les a rejoints entre deux, pour s'allonger sous la table où il somnole depuis.

Debout devant la gazinière, Angeal surveille la cuisson de sa compote – pique parfois un morceau de pomme afin d'en vérifier la tendresse. Son activité a répandu une odeur sucrée dans toute la pièce, d'autant plus appétissante qu'il connaît parfaitement la qualité des fruits qui poussent près de chez son ami.

Ses cheveux un peu en bataille, Genesis s'essuie le front sur son avant-bras et baisse les yeux sur le livre de cuisine près de lui. Portant un doigt à ses lèvres, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il laisse entendre un « Mhhh... », avant de dire :

— Laissez la pâte reposer… ils pourraient au moins préciser le temps nécessaire, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si on se trompe par leur faute ?

— Une vingtaine de minutes devraient suffirent, lui répond Angeal qui, attrapant un torchon, vient en recouvrir la pâte.

— Et la compote ?

— Presque prête, lui répond-il en retournant s'occuper de cette dernière.

Genesis vient jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, respire la bonne odeur qui s'échappe de la casserole et lance :

— Comme je m'y attendais, ça va être un chef-d'œuvre !

— Évite de crier victoire trop vite. Il reste la cuisson et c'est l'étape la plus délicate.

— Tu sais te servir du four au moins ?

— Bien sûr. Pas toi ?

Il adresse un regard à Genesis, qui lève les mains.

— Malheureusement, ça ne fait pas encore partie de mes nombreuses qualités.

Angeal va pour lui demander ce qu'il entend pas « nombreuses qualités », mais préfère répliquer :

— Eh bien tu devrais apprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire le jour où plus personne ne sera là pour cuisiner à ta place ?

— Je me demande si ça peut vraiment arriver…, fait Genesis en venant s'appuyer d'un bras sur son épaule.

— Qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

— Ça, je peux y répondre : je vais devoir me lever à sept-heures et à huit heures trente, mon professeur particulier sera là et je…

— 'pas ce que je voulais dire, grogne Angeal.

— Je sais, mais ma réponse reste valide.

Angeal n'insiste pas. Dans le fond, sans doute est-ce normal que, contrairement à lui, ce genre de questionnement n'inquiète pas son ami. Lui qui vient d'une famille aisée n'a pas trop à s'en faire des lendemains à venir. Même de son avenir tout court, en fait, qui est déjà tout tracé – Genesis étant destiné à prendre la place de son père à Banora.

Lui, par contre… il n'est toujours pas certain de savoir à quoi ressemblera son existence une fois qu'il sera en âge de prendre sa vie en main.

— N'empêche que je suis impressionné, reprend Genesis. Je savais que tu te débrouillais en cuisine, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu l'es davantage que je ne l'avais estimé.

— J'aide souvent ma mère, lui explique Angeal. Il arrive aussi que je m'occupe seul de nos repas. Alors à force, on apprend…

Genesis le regarde remuer la compote, y rajouter un peu d'eau pour éviter qu'elle n'accroche dans le fond et laisse entendre un bruit de gorge songeur. Puis il tourne les yeux en direction de son ami, observe un moment ce profil qu'il connaît presque aussi bien que le sien. Un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, il vient lui pincer la joue.

— Eh bien ! J'ai l'impression que tu es déjà bon à marier, 'Geal.

— Arrête ça ! s'agace son ami en se dégageant. Et lave-toi les mains, elles sont gluantes.

— À quoi bon puisque je vais les resalir dans quelques minutes ? lui répond Genesis en s'éloignant.

Puis, les mains dans le dos, il tourne les yeux en direction de l'épée impressionnante qui repose contre le mur du fond, près de la porte de la salle de bain. Il sait, pour l'avoir déjà vu faire, que son ami en prend grand soin. Qu'elle est même sans doute ce qu'il a de plus précieux – un souvenir de son père disparu; l'incarnation de l'honneur de la famille Hewley. Il a déjà vu le père d'Angeal la manier, de son vivant. A toujours été impressionné à l'idée de la force nécessaire pour réussir cet exploit.

S'en approchant pour mieux l'observer, il dit :

— Ton père était une force de la nature, 'Geal.

Pour toute réponse, son ami opine du chef.

— Le mien n'arriverait jamais à soulever une épée comme celle-là, poursuit-il en croisant les bras. C'est à peine s'il saurait s'en servir, de toute façon.

— Ils n'ont pas eu la même vie.

— C'est vrai…

La tête inclinée sur le côté, il s'interroge sur le genre d'existence qu'il faut avoir eu pour en arriver à être capable de manipuler une arme comme celle-ci. Surtout, pour quelle utilité. Il ne connaît pas grand-chose, en vérité, du père d'Angeal. N'est même pas certain que son ami en sait très long sur le passé de cet homme qui l'a pourtant élevé.

Un jour, il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il songe à l'interroger sur le sujet. Mais pour l'heure…

_Ça devra attendre encore un peu._

Parce que si le décès remonte à plus d'un an, il sait que la douleur est encore présente chez son ami.

Tournant les yeux vers ce dernier, il lance :

— Si tu espères t'en servir un jour, il va falloir te muscler ! Et même comme ça, je me demande si tu en seras vraiment capable.

— Je le serai, lui répond Angeal sans se retourner.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en feras, une fois que ce sera le cas ?

Un silence se fait. Un silence pendant lequel Angeal se contente de remuer sa compote, le regard baissé en direction de cette dernière.

— Je sais pas encore, commence-t-il. Mais…

Éteignant finalement le feu qui brûle sous la casserole, il se retourne vers Genesis. Et c'est avec un sérieux que son ami lui a rarement connu qu'il termine :

— J'aurais le sentiment de ne pas être digne d'être son fils si je ne pouvais pas accomplir au moins ça au cours de mon existence.

5

Quand Gillian redescend de l'étage par l'échelle qui y mène, elle trouve les deux garçons assis à table – Angeal occupé à découper les dernières pommes en fines lamelles, tandis que Genesis dispose celles-ci sur la couche de compote qui occupe le cœur de la tarte. La radio a été allumée et livre les dernières informations sur l'avancée de la guerre au Wutai.

Au moment où le journaliste formule le nom de Sephiroth, Genesis cesse son activité pour écouter attentivement. Et ses yeux brillent un peu, alors que sont rapportés les derniers exploits de celui que beaucoup qualifient déjà de héros malgré son jeune âge.

Angeal, qui en a terminé avec sa tâche, repose son couteau et tourne le cou en direction de la radio. Une main sur le cœur, Gillian ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer :

— Ce pauvre garçon…

Ce qui attire l'attention des deux adolescents sur elle.

— Être obligé de faire la guerre à son âge. Ça ne devrait pas être autorisé…

D'accord avec sa mère, Angeal opine du chef. Genesis, lui, réplique :

— Moi, je trouve ça impressionnant. Il est plus jeune que moi et Angeal, et pourtant, il a déjà accompli tant de choses incroyables !

— Gen' fait partie de ses admirateurs, explique Angeal.

— Pas de ses admirateurs, non. Je le respecte, c'est différent.

— Ben voyons !

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, 'Geal. Ici, à Banora, il n'y en a pas un seul qui m'arrive à la cheville.

— Sympa.

— Alors que lui, oui ! Lui, c'est un être à ma hauteur !

Qui a déjà pris de l'avance, c'est un fait, mais qui ne la conservera pas éternellement. Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais un jour, il en est persuadé, son nom sera lui aussi connu à travers le monde entier. Oui, jusqu'à Sephiroth lui-même !

Angeal lève les yeux au ciel.

— Eh bien moi, je me demande bien qui sont ses parents, commence-t-il. Parce que…

— Ah, et voilà que tu recommences à parler comme un vieillard, le coupe Genesis.

— Ce qui ne répond pas à ma question.

— Peut-être pas, mais tu sais quoi ? Peu importe qui ils sont ! Je suis sûr qu'ils sont fiers de lui et c'est tout ce qui compte.

— Alors c'est qu'ils sont complètement irresponsables.

— C'est pas beau d'être jaloux, 'Geal.

La discussion tournant à la chamaillera, Gillian sent un soupçon de culpabilité s'éveiller en elle. Les doigts crispés sur le tissu de sa robe, elle pose les yeux sur la radio. Songe qu'en d'autres circonstances, son Angeal aurait bien pu lui aussi…

— Ses parents…, soupire-t-elle, avant de s'approcher de son fils pour lui caresser les cheveux. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je crois que je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

Surpris, son fils lève les yeux vers elle. Genesis, lui, est retourné à leur tarte aux pommes et dit :

— Enfin, je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne comprennes pas. Moi et lui avons de grandes ambitions dans la vie. Alors que toi…

— Quoi, moi ?

— Toi, ce sera un miracle si tu arrives à te faire un nom ne serait-ce que jusqu'à Mideel.

— Qui a dit que je m'en souciais ? grogne Angeal. Et puis tu peux parler, mais c'est pas comme si tu avais déjà accompli quoi que ce soit dans la vie.

— Ça changera bientôt, répond Genesis en déposant les dernières lamelles sur la surface de la tarte.

Puis, son regard se portant en direction de son ami, il ajoute avec un sourire énigmatique :

— Je ne peux encore rien te dire, mais prochainement, certaines choses risquent de changer à Banora !

6

— Je ne voudrais pas me vanter, mais cette tarte est excellente !

— Normal, j'ai fait la moitié du boulot, réplique Angeal en portant sa part à sa bouche.

— Tu t'es contenté de faire cuire mes pommes, qui appartiennent elles-mêmes à MON arbre, lui répond Genesis en le pointant de sa cuillère. Sois un peu plus modeste, 'Geal.

— Et c'est toi qui me dis ça…

Amusée, Gillian sourit doucement. À force, elle a l'habitude de leurs chamailleries et sait qu'elles sont rarement à prendre au sérieux. Car même s'il leur est déjà arrivé de se fâcher – de se fâcher vraiment –, ils sont bien trop proches l'un de l'autre pour que l'orage dure bien longtemps.

— D'ailleurs, elle n'a rien d'exceptionnel, ta tarte, ajoute Angeal. C'est bon, mais seulement dans la moyenne.

Et à Genesis de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Dis celui qui vient déjà d'engloutir sa part. Et vous, Gillian, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Sentant le regard des deux adolescents se porter dans sa direction, Gillian repose sa cuillère.

— Eh bien…

— Sois franche, lui conseille Angeal. Il a besoin d'entendre la vérité.

— Oui, soyez franche, Gillian. Il est grand temps pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sentant la tension se faire un peu plus épaisse dans la pièce, le sourire de l'interrogée se crispe et elle porte une main à son verre d'eau – en prend une gorgée, le temps pour elle de réfléchir au problème qui se présente à elle. Et c'est finalement par souci de prudence qu'elle se décide pour un ambigu :

— Je dirais que c'est excellent… pour un début.

Ce qui, bien entendu, ne satisfait aucun des deux garçons.

Avec une moue, Genesis coupe un petit morceau de sa part. Puis il le tend en direction du chien qui, assis entre lui et Angeal, ne cesse de leur jeter des regards suppliants.

— Dans ce cas, voyons ce qu'en pense ce vieux Canaille !

— Hé ! Je t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais lui…

Mais avant qu'Angeal ne puisse terminer, son chien est déjà venu renifler la friandise qui lui est présentée. Cependant, et plutôt que de s'en saisir, il se contente de se laisser retomber sur son train arrière et entreprend de se gratter furieusement l'oreille. Un éclat de rire échappe à Angeal face à la mine déconfite de son ami.

— Eh bien… on dirait que le maître comme le chien ont décidé de se liguer contre moi, grogne-t-il en laissant retomber le morceau dans son assiette.

— Le marteau de la vérité est tombé. Abandonne, Gen' !

Là-dessus, Angeal vient affectueusement caresser la tête de l'animal.

— C'est bien mon chien. Je suis fier de toi.

Genesis pousse un soupir et adresse un regard ennuyé à son ami.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd par moments. Vraiment, Gillian, je vous plains d'avoir un fils comme le vôtre.

— Et moi, réplique son ami en se resservant une part. Ce sont tes pauvres parents que je plains.

— Mes parents m'adorent et contrairement à un certain rustaud, il y a longtemps qu'ils ont reconnu mon génie.

— Dis plutôt que tu les as eus à l'usure.

En réponse, Genesis émet un grognement et confisque l'assiette de son ami, au moment où celui-ci s'apprêtait à attaquer son contenu.

— Hé !

— Puisque tu n'es pas capable de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, tu n'as pas besoin d'en manger davantage !

— Rends-moi ça, s'agace Angeal en tentant de récupérer son assiette.

— Resservez-vous, Gillian, lance Genesis en se levant pour échapper aux attaques. Il n'y a que lui qui soit puni ici.

Croyant à un jeu, Canaille se jette sur ses pattes et vient leur bondir autour en aboyant. Gillian, elle, termine tranquillement sa part, avant de venir s'accouder à la table et de poser son menton sur ses mains jointes. Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, comme elle observe la nouvelle dispute qui éclate entre les adolescents.

Elle ne sait pas tellement qui elle doit remercier, mais en cet instant, elle est reconnaissante que malgré ses erreurs, on ait accordé le droit à ces deux-là de grandir dans un environnement qui leur aura permis de conserver leur innocence…


End file.
